This invention relates to a device for continuous grinding of solids in a liquid. The device of this application represents an improvement over the device shown and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,863 issued Feb. 18, 1986.
An object of this invention is to provide a device which can grind agricultural products, such as whole grain, corn, rice or the like, bean, nuts, rubber billets or other solids as required in producing a mash or slurry, emulsion, dispersion of solids into suspension, or a solution containing dissolved or solvated solids in preparation for further processes such as liquidification for the fermentation industries.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device which can grind solids in a liquid to form slurries, dispersions or emulsions of all or a portion of the solids, to disperse solids into suspension and to dissolve or solvate the soluble portion of solids in liquid.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device which can grind solids in a liquid to form emulsions, slurries of the solids, disperse solids into suspension, dissolve or solvate soluble portions of solids in liquid and disperse additives in such liquid to provide either an end product or prepared feed stock for further steps in processes wherein such feed stocks are utilized.